J'ai faim !
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Une rencontre inattendue pour le Cinquième Docteur : le Maître, mais tel qu'il ne l'a jamais vu.


**J'ai faim !**

« J'ai faim, dit le Maître, j'ai tellement, tellement faim ! »

« Mais tu viens juste de manger un énorme repas, comment peux-tu … » la voix du Docteur s'éteint.

Le Maître n'a jamais été très équilibré, mais la lueur qui brille dans ses yeux montre une aliénation encore plus extravagante que dans son souvenir.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Quelques heures plus tôt il avait déposé Peri chez elle pour deux ou trois jours. Il aimait la compagnie des humains, mais cette éphémère solitude était la bienvenue.

Le TARDIS ne l'avait pas amené où il le souhaitait, comme souvent. Il s'était matérialisé dans un terrain vague aux environs de Londres. Le Docteur était sorti de la machine et était resté quelques minutes, perplexe, devant le spectacle des débris métalliques qui couvraient une surface de poussières et de cailloux s'étendant à perte de vue. Il avait enlevé son chapeau et gratté son crâne à la chevelure dorée et s'apprêtait à rentrer dans son engin, quand quelque chose avait attiré son attention.

Assez loin, sous une passerelle routière, une petite silhouette habillée de noir, accroupie sur ses talons, lui paraissait familière. Son insatiable curiosité l'avait poussé en avant, tandis que son instinct lui criait : « N'y vas pas ! ».

Lorsqu'il s'était planté devant elle, la silhouette avait levé le visage et dégagé sa tête de la capuche qui la recouvrait. Les cheveux couleur paille, les yeux bruns clairs, la forme du visage, rien ne lui rappelait le Maître, tel qu'il l'avait vu la dernière fois. Mais il n'eut quand même aucun mal à le reconnaitre.

« Docteur ! »

Le sourire était dément et le rire qui avait éclaté encore plus.

« Comment as-tu fait pour t'en sortir (voir la fin de Planet of Fire) et te régénérer ? demande le Docteur. Je croyais que tu ne pouvais plus.

-C'est une longue histoire. Je t'attendais, mais pas ainsi. Tu as réussi à me surprendre, Docteur !

-Tu parles par énigme. Je n'y comprends rien. Que fais-tu là, dans cette tenue aussi peu … toi ? »

Le Maître avait enfouit son visage dans ses bras repliés et avait gémit :

« J'ai faim ! J'ai tellement, tellement faim ! »

Le Docteur ne peut pas être soupçonné d'indulgence envers son vieil ennemi, mais on ne laisse pas un homme affamé au bord de la route.

« Viens, avait-il dit, j'ai de quoi manger dans le TARDIS. »

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Maintenant, il fait face à son éternel adversaire et regrette profondément cette décision.

« Je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais aussi appétissant, Docteur ! »

Le Maître avance vers lui en passant la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

Le Docteur recule. Il ne sait pas quel sens il doit donner au mot "appétissant". Mais, quelque soit le sens que lui donne le Maître, ça ne peut être que mauvais.

Il esquive la main qui tente de le saisir et tourne autour de la console, mettant celle-ci toujours entre lui et l'homme au regard dément.

« Oh, on veut jouer ! C'est bien ! J'aime ! Jouons donc un peu ! »

Il éclate d'un rire presque hystérique. La poursuite, tantôt dans un sens, tantôt dans l'autre, semble l'amuser énormément.

« Maitre, arrête !

-Elle est où la poulette ? »

Le rire part dans les aigus, semble ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Il ne cesse de lécher ses lèvres, les yeux brillants et larmoyants.

Profitant d'un court instant où le Maître reprend son souffle en hoquetant entre deux crises de fou rire, le Docteur fonce dans les couloirs du TARDIS, aussitôt suivi par l'autre Time Lord, qu'il distance cependant assez rapidement.

« Cours, Docteur, cours ! » Entend-il dans le lointain. Puis, encore plus loin :

« Je te rattraperai et ce sera bon, ô oui, ce sera très bon ! »

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Il est coincé. Obligé de se cacher dans son propre TARDIS. Ce jeu de "cours après moi que je t'attrape" dure depuis trop longtemps. Mais impossible de regagner la salle de la console. À chaque fois il se retrouve face au Maître et doit fuir à nouveau, poursuivi par les jets de flammes bleues qu'il projette. Dissimulé dans une des salles de stockage, parmi les nombreux objets qui l'encombrent, il réfléchit.

Il va devoir l'affronter. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Ce n'est pas la peur qui le fait hésiter, mais la perspective que le combat ira peut-être jusqu'à la mort. Il ne souhaite ni se régénérer, ni obliger son adversaire à le faire. À condition qu'il le puisse d'ailleurs. Il n'en est absolument pas sûr. Peut-être le Maître occupe-t-il à nouveau un corps volé. Auquel cas, la mort serait définitive pour lui. Et, malgré tout, le Docteur n'a pas envie d'avoir cette mort sur la conscience.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

« Maître, je t'attends ! Dans ma chambre ! » Appelle-t-il.

Ses deux cœurs battent la chamade. Il n'a pas vraiment préparé de piège. Seulement, dans ses poches, des bouts de corde et l'espoir insensé de parvenir à le maîtriser. Il entend la réponse, plus près qu'il ne s'y attendait :

-Enfin ! Tu es enfin raisonnable !

Il se jette sur la petite silhouette noire, dès qu'elle franchit la porte et l'affrontement, dès les premières minutes, est incertain. Au début, la surprise du Maître, qui ne s'attendait pas à une attaque si rapide de sa part, lui donne un léger avantage. Il parvient à passer un des bouts de corde, qu'il a préparé en nœud coulant, autour d'un de ses poignets.

Mais la hargne du Maître est bien plus grande que la sienne. Il hurle de douleur quand il se sent mordu à la joue jusqu'au sang. Il lui fait lâcher prise en heurtant sa tempe d'un coup de poing. Les quelques secondes d'étourdissement qui en résulte lui permettent de tirer sur son bout de corde qu'il n'a pas lâché et de lui bloquer le bras gauche dans le dos.

Les morsures du Maître se concentrent sur le visage et surtout sur la bouche du Docteur et celui-ci n'arrive toujours pas à déterminer quel genre d'appétit il cherche à assouvir. D'autant qu'elles ne sont pas très douloureuses, contrairement à celle sur sa joue qui lui fait toujours mal et saigne.

Il continue de rire ou de dire sans cesse « J'ai faim ! », « J'ai tellement faim ! ». Le trait d'énergie qui sort de ses paumes semble partir par moment de façon aléatoire et les projette tous les deux tantôt contre un mur, tantôt vers le plafond. Ils se retrouvent même sous le lit un instant avant d'être propulsés contre une autre paroi, d'où un certain nombre d'écussons se détachent et leur tombent dessus en pluie. L'un d'eux touche le Maître sur le nez. Ça le fait rire encore plus fort et il se met à lécher son propre sang avec gourmandise.

« Tu as … complètement … perdu … la raison ! » fait le Docteur, horrifié.

Haletant sous l'effort de la lutte, il continue à essayer de l'attacher. Un nouveau jet bleu les envoie dans le couloir à travers la porte. Au passage sa tête heurte le chambranle et c'est à demi assommé qu'il arrive jusqu'au mur en face. Il parvient quand même à ne pas lâcher la corde, mais le Maître est couché sur lui et a pris l'avantage.

« Docteeeeur ! Tu as bon goût, tu sais ! »

C'est maintenant la morsure qu'il a faite à la joue du Docteur et qui saigne toujours, qu'il lèche.

« Nos deux sangs, mêlés ! Ça ne te rappelle rien ? »

Son humeur change tout à coup. Il passe instantanément du sourire et de l'amusement à la colère.

« ÇA NE TE RAPPELLE RIEN ? » Hurle-t-il.

Avec son seul poing libre, il cogne la pommette du Docteur plusieurs fois, en hurlant toujours :

« FRÈRES DE SANG ! À LA VIE, À LA MORT ! TU AVAIS PROMIS ! QUELLE FOUTAISE ! »

Tout à sa colère, il a relâché sa prise et le Docteur en profite pour renverser la situation. Il saisi le poing qui le frappe et l'entoure d'une deuxième corde.

Nouveau changement d'humeur chez son adversaire.

« Tu me tiens, badine-t-il. Je suis à ta merci. Que vas-tu me faire ? Me punir ? J'ai été très, très, mais vraiment très méchant !

-Désolé, soupire le Docteur, je ne joue pas. »

Il assomme le Maître d'un coup bien ajusté au menton.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Quelques instants plus tard il dépose la petite silhouette habillée de noir où il l'a trouvé, sous l'échangeur autoroutier. À côté de lui toute la nourriture qu'il a pu dénicher dans le TARDIS. Il rentre dans sa machine et, de la porte, il tire sur le bout de ficelle qui le relie au Maître. Tous les liens qu'il a savamment noués se défont, libérant le Time Lord renégat.

Puis il démarre le vaisseau spatio-temporel. Il a compris que ce Maître fait partie de son futur. Il murmure, tout en manœuvrant les commandes :

« Je me souhaite bien du courage ! »


End file.
